Agora, Estava Tudo Bem
by MademoiselleMary
Summary: U.A. Ela só queria estar do lado de quem ama. É pedir demais? Personagens um pouco OOC TohruXKyo


**Oii gente =)**

**Ai, estou tão animada que decidi postar 3 fics hoje hauhauhau Enfim, devem ter alguns erros de português, me desculpem **

**Espero que gostem =)**

**Boa leitura^^**

**OooOoo**

**Agora, Estava Tudo Bem**

**By Mafê Ly****

Estavam no colegial, a época em que os nervos estão à flor da pele. Tohru era bonita, alta, com longo cabelo castanho que descia reto até metade das costas e olhos da mesma cor. Tinha amigos maravilhosos, que sempre estiveram ao seu lado, uma melhor amiga, Kagura, boa notas, mas ainda sentia um vazio no coração, o qual só poderia ser preenchido por uma pessoa: Kyo.

Kyo era um garoto musculoso, com o cabelo peculiarmente laranja curto e olhos laranjas. Sim, era um garoto muito peculiar; e muito popular também. Tinha garotas caindo aos seus pés todos os dias, amigos com quem saia para se divertir, porém, não tirava boas notas no colégio. Estava solteiro e não parecia mostrar interesse em ninguém especial.

Suas amigas já haviam lhe falado para perder o medo e se declarar ao Kyo antes que alguém o fizesse. Mas era difícil. Apesar de Tohru ser muito simpática, algo a fazia perder a voz quando chegava perto do adolescente um ano mais velho que ela.

Tohru estava andando para o colégio, quando encontrou uma de suas amigas pelo caminho. Terminaram o caminho até o colégio juntas e cada uma foi para a sua própria sala de aula. O que a garota não esperava, era encontrar Kyo na sala, e ninguém mais. Só ele e ela.

- Bom dia. – ela saudou em voz baixa. Estava nervosa já que o garoto que gostava e ela estavam na mesma sala, sozinhos. Muitas coisas poderiam ter passado na cabeça da garota, se ele não tivesse respondido à saudação.

- Oi, Tohru-chan! – ele respondeu indo onde a garota estava. – Tem alguma lição para hoje?

Não se surpreendeu. Suas conversas não passavam de assuntos sobre o colégio. Nunca teve a chance de ser amiga dele, apenas colega de classe.

-Tem...De matemática. Quer emprestada?

- Sério? Não tem problema?

Ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Eu vou pegar para você.

Ela andou até a mesa em que costumava sentar e abriu a mala para pegar o caderno de matemática. Sentiu uma brisa passar de leve em seu rosto. Quando virou para trás, percebeu que não era uma brisa, e sim a respiração de Kyo.

" Por que você está tão perto de mim!? " – foi o que pensou enquanto sentia seu rosto ficar vermelho. Esquivou-se e deu o caderno com a lição para ele. – Aqui está.

- Ah, 'brigado! – ele sentou na cadeira que costumava sentar e copiou a lição. Tohru ficou na sua própria carteira, do outro lado da sala, pensando.

" Ele estava tão perto de mim! Eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa menos idiota! Eu poderia, sei lá, ter puxado alguma conversa antes de ter dado o caderno".

- Oii, Tohru-chan! – sua melhor amiga a chamou.

-Ah, oi, Ka-chan!- ela respondeu, saindo de seus pensamentos.

-Você estava muito aérea, 'tá tudo bem? – Kagura perguntou preocupada.

- Depois eu te conto, eu não quero que ninguém ouça!

Ao acabar a aula, Tohru convidou Kagura para ir tomar um lanche em sua casa e a amiga aceitou. Ao chegarem, tiraram os sapatos e, enquanto a moradora da casa preparava o lanche, a amiga esperava na sala.

-Então...- Kagura começou a frase antes de tomar um gole de chá. – Por que você estava tão aérea?

Tohru contou o que havia acontecido e logo emendou.

-Eu sou uma estúpida, Ka-chan.

- O-o que? Não é, não!

-Sim, eu sou. – ela diz com lágrimas se formando – Quero dizer, eu amo ele...Mesmo...E sempre que ele tenta se aproximar eu me afasto! Eu..eu realmente quero ficar com ele...

- Como você pode amá-lo, Tohru? Como você pode amar alguém que te faz sofrer?

- Eu sou estúpida! – ela disse, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem.

Já havia chorado tantas vezes por causa dele. Já havia sonhado com ele tantas vezes. Não falava direito com ele, mas sabia que ele era uma pessoa gentil, que só queria as pessoas bem. Por mais que ele parecesse idiota, sabia que ele não era superficial. Sabia que era ele quem amava.

Kagura chegou mais perto da amiga e a abraçou.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Tohru...

- E o pior de tudo isso – ela respirou fundo. – é que eu não tenho chances com ele.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas.

- Você já viu as amigas dele? Já viu as pessoas com quem ele anda? Elas chamam muito mais a atenção do que eu...Por que ele ficaria com alguém como eu, se ele tem todas aquelas meninas ao redor dele?

Kagura abraçou mais forte a amiga. Entendia a sua dor, já sofrera por causa de um garoto antes.

Ficaram por mais um tempo assim, até que Kagura decidiu ir embora para que a amiga pudesse descansar.

O dia seguinte no colégio foi normal.

- Quer que eu espere sua aula de francês acabar para voltarmos juntas? – Kagura perguntou à amiga.

- Não vai ser incomodo para você, esperar até às 15h? – ela perguntou.

- De maneira alguma. Eu te espero na entrada do colégio.

Com tudo marcado, Tohru foi para a aula de francês, enquanto Kagura saiu em busca de uma pessoa.

Às 15h, a garota de cabelos negros estava saindo da sala, quando a professora chamou-a de volta. Passado 10 minutos conversando com a professora sobre a prova que havia feito, Tohru desceu as escadas correndo para encontrar a melhor amiga na porta do colégio.

Encontrou Kagura, mas ela não estava sozinha. Parou a poucos metros, ao reconhecer quem estava com ela e o que estava acontecendo. À sua frente, Kyo estava encostado no muro da entrada do colégio, com as mãos na cintura de Kagura, enquanto esta estava com os braços enlaçados no pescoço do adolescente.

Por que aquilo estava acontecendo?! Porque eles estavam se beijando? Por que ela não o impediu?

- Ka...gura...

Ao cessarem o beijo, Kyo começou a encarar Tohru. Parecia arrependido. Kagura fez o mesmo, porém, sua expressão era de satisfação e não de arrependimento. Tohru saiu correndo de lá, entrando novamente no colégio, com lágrimas escorrendo por sua face.

Parou de correr depois de subir alguns andares e sentou-se no degrau da escada. Perguntou a si mesma por que aquilo estava acontecendo, ela era sua melhor amiga não era? Kagura sempre a ouviu, como...Por que? A pergunta não saia de sua cabeça.

Ouviu passos se aproximando até que a pessoa parou na sua frente. Olhou para cima, com os olhos vermelhos. Era ela. Kagura encarava a adolescente de forma vitoriosa, superior, como se tivesse feito algo para se orgulhar.

-Ka...Por...que...?

- Por que? Por que o que? Por que eu beijei o cara que você tanto ama? O cara que não quer nada com você? É isso que você quer saber? Por que você é sozinha? – tudo que ela falava dilacerava Tohru internamente. Por que ela estava sendo tão cruel?- Vou te dizer porque, amiga!- ela disse apoiando um dos joelhos no chão e chegando o mais próximo possível de Tohru.- Eu estava cansada de ouvir você falar nele o tempo todo! Você não ia fazer nada a respeito, então eu fiz! Você não é a única que acha ele bonito! Mas é a única que não faz nada a respeito, só fica choramingando por ai!

- Kagura...

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu! Eu gosto dele! E eu cansei de você reclamando! Ah, Ka-chan, ele não gosta de mim, Ka-chan eu sou uma estúpida- disse imitando a voz de Tohru- É uma estúpida mesmo! O mundo não é dos fracos, Tohru! E é isso que você é! Uma pessoa fraca que não vai conseguir nada na vida!

Não conseguia responder. Kagura a encarou mais uma vez antes de sair de lá.

Tohru ficou sentada na escada. Não conseguia parar de chorar, não conseguia fazer nada, pensar em nada, a não ser no que Kagura havia acabado de dizer. Talvez tivesse razão...Talvez fosse mesmo estúpida. Não tomava nenhuma atitude, não tentava conversar com Kyo, não conseguia sequer olhar nos olhos do jovem sem que sua mente vagasse para outros mundos. Era muito sonhadora, e isso era estupidez. Sonhava que ele iria se declarar para ela e que eles viveriam o maior dos romances.

-Como eu sou estúpida...Ao pensar que isso...Poderia acontecer...- ela disse para si mesma.

- Você não é estúpida. – Tohru olhou para a pessoa que estava a sua frente. Não podia acreditar.

-Kyo...

-A Kagura quem é estúpida. – ele disse sentando-se ao lado dela no degrau. – Ela sabia que você gostava de mim e me beijou. Quero dizer, qual é o sentido disso?

-Ela...Também gosta...de você...

- Quem disse?

-Ela...Acabou de me dizer. – disse olhando para baixo, triste.

- Bom, eu não gosto dela...Se é isso que te aflige.

-Não é isso, Kyo...Eu sei que não tem chances de você gostar de mim, eu já entendi isso...O que me aflige – ela suspriou- é eu não ser capaz de seguir em frente...É eu pensar em você todos os dias e saber que você não pensa em mim...- fez uma pausa. – É sonhar com você e saber que você não está sonhando comigo...É pensar que algum dia, você poderia ser meu...

Fez se silêncio. O que acabara de dizer? Acabara de se declarar, era isso? Tinha falado o que sentia para ele? Exatamente.

Tentou pedir desculpas por ter dito o que disse, mas quando percebeu, Kyo havia se aproximado e segurado seu queixo.

- Você é muito previsível, sabia? Como você sabe se eu gosto de você ou não?

- Er... Bem...Você não fala comigo praticamente...E parece não se importar...Como se a minha presença não fizesse diferença...- ela citou as coisas que passavam por sua cabeça - Você me ignora! Como você quer que eu pense outra coisa?

- Tudo bem, eu admito, eu te ignorei. Mas pense por esse lado Tohru...- ele se aproximou mais ela, a ponto de sentir sua respiração - Todas as vezes que eu fiz isso foi porque eu precisava da sua atenção. – ele fez uma pausa ao ver a cara de incrédula dela. – E eu consegui, não é mesmo?

A garota de longos cabelos não conseguia falar. Todas aquelas vezes que ela chorou por ele não prestar atenção nela era porque ele precisava dela; e ela nunca percebeu. Como era estúpida!

- Eu gosto de você, Tohru. Mesmo.

- O-o que?

- É sério! Não foi a primeira vista, mas depois de pouco tempo eu comecei a gostar de você...Só que você não tomava nenhuma iniciativa. Então eu decidi que ia falar com você...Mas a Kagura apareceu e ai...- ele parou e pensou- Bom, estou falando com você agora, não estou? Ela só atrasou um pouco o que eu queria fazer, mas aqui estou, não é mesmo? – ele riu um pouco.

Tohru continuava estática. Era muita informação de uma vez. Havia perdido sua melhor amiga, achou que nunca poderia ter quem amava ao seu lado e, logo em seguida, recebeu uma declaração dessa pessoa. Raiva, angústia, tristeza, alegria, vergonha, alívio. Tudo em menos de uma hora.

- Então, Tohru, o que me diz?- ele a olhou profundamente nos olhos – Quer ficar comigo?

Ela sorriu.

- Não precisa nem perguntar duas vezes. – ela disse envergonhada.

Kyo acabou com a distância que separa os dois com um beijo.

Agora, tudo estava bem.

**Fim**

**OooOOoOO**

**É isso =) Espero que tenham gostado! Reviews a vontade!**

**Bjos***

**Mafê Ly****


End file.
